Broken Roses
by KaylaHope
Summary: Isabelle Rose just wants to escape. Her whole life she has been haunted by past memories. When she moves to London, England, she is hoping for a fresh start. Soon after arriving, Isabelle is thrown into a world of mystery and violence. But anything is better than her old life..
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own BBC Sherlock, no copyright intended*****

**please review! (:**

**Chapter One**

The moving truck slowly came to a stop. The breaks squealed, and the driver held out a grease-stained hand. Isabelle Rose thrust her hand into her pocket and pulled out the correct amount of change.

"Thank you." She spoke to the driver. He grunted in response and accepted the money.

"Now hurry up and get your stuff out," he snapped in a gruff voice. "I don't got all day, miss!" Isabelle rolled her eyes and threw the door open, slamming it behind her. She went around the back of the truck and removed her suitcase from the back. As soon as she closed the door, the truck engine roared and the sped away. Isabelle flipped up her middle finger to the truck driver as exhaust enclosed her in a blanket of smoke. While she was coughing, she had not noticed that a well-dressed elderly lady had approached her. A frail hand tapped her on the shoulder.

startled, Isabelle spun around, coming face to face with a smiling lady.

"Hello, dear!" She said enthusiastically. "You must be Isabelle Rose." She extended her hand to Isabelle, still warmly smiling. Isabelle shook her hand and smiled back. "Yes, I am." She replied politely. "You must be ." The lady smiled and nodded her head.

"I was so happy when you called about renting 221c." She said. "It'll be nice to have a woman around!" She laughed loudly, clearly amused. Isabelle chucked with her awkwardly.

"Well then, if you need anything, I'm right upstairs!" She smiled. " oh yes, and there are two other men living in 221b " she continued." John Watson is a fine fellow, very nice." nodded. "But you'll have to excuse the other, Sherlock." She frowned at this last though and continued, " he's not the best with human interaction!" And with that she waved to Isabelle, telling her she'd be by later, leaving Isabelle to find her own way to her new home.

Once inside, Isabelle instantly saw where she would be living. On a door at the end of a long hallway were the letters "221" and then "C" written in a fading Golde n script. For the first time in a long time, Isabelle felt safe. She felt that she was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Isabelle hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until a loud knock at the door startled her awake. She groggily wiped her eyes and made her way to the door. With a tug, it swung open to reveal a beaming .

"Hello,dear!" She almost cooed. "I hope you've settled in nicely! I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She smiled warmly, grasping her hands together. Isabelle wasn't sure how someone could look so happy all of the time. She found it somewhat irritating.

"Yes, everything's fine," Isabelle replied with a slight twitch of a smile as she awkwardly leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh that's good to hear!" She exclaimed sweetly. "I have to pop out to do a few errands, but I told John you moved in," she said, buttoning her frilly coat. " I think he'll be down later." and with a quick wave, was out the door.

Isabelle groaned and thumped her head against the wall. She was not in the mood to meet people, considering she was way overtired. With a sigh, Isabelle heaved herself off to the bathroom to make herself look somewhat presentable.

It was not fifteen minutes later when Isabelle heard a faint tapping sound echoing through the flat. It had to be the door. Isabelle bit her lip nervously as she strode towards the door, opening it with a forced smile. She was greeted by a short man with blonish-brown, greying hair. His eyes were dark and his face seemed older than his actual age, lines of stress were permanently etched onto his honest-looking face.

"Hello, I'm John Watson," He said with a nod.

"I'm Isabelle Rose," Isabelle said warmly. "Nice to meet you."

"And you!" John chucked, seemingly comfortable. "Oh, and this is Sherlock Holmes." He said, gesturing to the shadows. Isabelle hadn't noticed, but another man was with John. When he was addressed, a sigh could be heard and Sherlock moved to stand next to John.

Isabelle's eyes widened. The fist thing she noticed about him were his eyes. They were an icy blue-green color, and they were cold. His eyes bore into Isabelle's, while his face stayed expressionless and hard. He was anything but inviting. His hair was so dark it was almost black, and it tufted out in perfect curls. He would have been very attractive if he didn't look so menacing. He wore a long, dark coat that made his eyes stand out even more.

"umm..Hello," Isabelle said, her voice quivering. Sherlock simply narrowed his eyes and gave a brief nod, not saying anything. Isabelle shifted her weight uncomfortably while sherlock's eyes blazed into her own.

"Well go on Sherlock," John laughed, " Aren't you going to deduce her?" He rolled his eyes and continued chuckling. Sherlock turned slowly, facing John. His eyes were cold, his face angry. John frowned, he had not been expecting this. Without another word, Sherlock stormed away, his cloak billowing behind him. Once he reached the front door, pushed it open and slammed it behind him. Pictures delicately hung on the wall shook with the force.

"I'm sorry about that," John said, a puzzled expression on his face as he looked at the door that was just dramatically slammed.

"It's really alright, don't worry about it." Isabelle assured him with a warm smile. John looked embarrassed by his friend's outburst and apologized yet again before telling Isabelle he'd see her tomorrow and leaving. That night, Isabelle had dreams of her stormy eyed, dark haired neighbour.


End file.
